disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret of Weirdwood Manor
'Secret of Weirdwood Manor '''is the 22nd episode of Season 10. Summary Sofia and her friends win a chance to go to Weirdwood Manor. There, they'll meet Oliver and his friends and discover many secrets about Weirdwood Manor. Plot The episode begins at the cafeteria where Captain Barnacles, Peso, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Captain Jake, and his best friend, Kwazii, are eating lunch with Connor, Greg, and Amaya when Sofia came running to their table, telling them that there's a contest for young inventors, writers, and artists and only three winners get a chance to go to a majestic manor called Weirdwood Manor which was home to the most famous man, Arthur Weirdwood! Amaya recognized that place and the author, and she tells them that her aunt Matildha Brimley works there and has been sending gifts and letters from her work. Connor was excited to hear about Weirdwood Manor and decides to make something to win the contest by drawing something as he finished his lunch and went to the Arts and Crafts-ology Class to get some art supplies for his work. While he was gone, Captain Jake asks Sofia if she can show off her Magical Creature Power Suits to Arthur that will help her win while Kwazii decides to use his magical paintbrush to paint something that will impress Arthur. After school, Sofia immediately liked Captain Jake's idea of showing off her suits so she decides to do so. The next morning, all the kids get a note in their mail that they have won the contest so they pack up their things before the limousine arrived to pick one of them up. Sofia was the last to be picked up but before she left, she gets her Imagi-Goggles and her Magical Creature Power Disc making kit as she heads downstairs to hug and kiss her family goodbye, and then joins her friends in the limousine before the driver closed the door behind them. BUMP! Sofia's eyes snapped open! She let out a yelp as she and her friends all fell from the air and bounced back onto the plush blue leather seat. All six laughed and Amaya squealed with excitement for she cannot wait to see her aunt again after so many years. While everyone was chitchatting, Connor was busy looking out the window and drawing some ancient trees of Weirdwood Forest in his sketch pad. He knew that they must be getting close. This was definitely the place where a person like Arthur Weirdwood would want to live in. He smiled and had trouble believing that he and his friends had actually won! Then, BUMP! Connor was so close to the window that he smacked his face against the glass and he felt a bit of pain pin on his nose as he rubbed on it to make it feel better and Amaya asked him if he was okay. Just after Connor replied to her that he’s alright, the limousine slowed and came to a rattling stop in the middle of a thick patch of ancient trees. The haunting call of some unseen bird wafted in on the fresh, forest air. Kwazii and the kids looked around, confused. What this it? Where was the manor? Just then, a long stiff arm in a stiff black suit held the door open for Kwazii and the kids, as he said, “Welcome to Weirdwood Manor,” as they stepped outside to look up at the face smiling up at them, and Connor gasped when he recognized the metal man in the suit as Arthur Weirdwood’s butler Tinsworth! Powers that Kwazii uses * Mystic Paintbrush (to paint a magical portrait for the contest) * Ghost Vision (to see Ghastly ghosts) * Magical Creature Communcation (to talk to the creatures of Weirdwood) * Guiding Lights (to see in the dark halls) Characters * Trivia * Matilda Brimley is revealed to be Amaya’s aunt. ** Amaya’s last name might possibly be Brimley. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Mystery Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 10 images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Sofia images Category:Reading images